pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom
Personality & Character Phantom's personality has granted him his nickname, "Joker". He is always seen grinning and/or laughing maniacally. He is more sadistic than the common darker. He'll play with a victim for hours, slowly tearing them apart. He also posseses a strange veiw of morallity and only seems to assosiate himself with darkers that are either smart or have a sense of humor. Personally he greatly prefers the latter. He often uses his wires to play pranks on his fellow darkers. Even in the midst of battle with destruction and death all around him he laughs manically, even at the prospect of him dying in the crossfire. The only reason he wants to preserve himself is becuase he wont be able to "make the world smile". Skills & abilities Physical Abilities Phantom is an extremely fast flyer and is arguably even more deadly when in the air where he can use eletricity to augment his already fast air speed to insane levels.. His height isnt just for show as he can easily pick up 5 wyverns with one arm and tear into solid earth with ease. His body is like a constantly flowing current and touching him can lead to various painfull outcomes. In his own words"your're better off touching me than medusa, at least I wont use you in some boring soap opera. I live to make the world smile". He also has a suprising amount of speed,stamina endurance and agility even without using eletricty to augment his natural abilities. The passive current going through his body protects and repels most damage and aguments his durability higher than it already is.Phantom is completly immune to all forms of electricity and it only serves to make him stronger. Elemental abilities He has all the abilities,skills and perks of the master level but they are stronger than the average master due to his experience and age. Due to said experince hes developed several of his own unique abilites. Lightning Breath He can shoot pink-ish red electricity strong enough to shatter stone and melt metal. He can even guide it somewhat to hit evading targets. It can even spark fires and cause small scale exploisons. He can also shoot lightning bolts from his paws. Eletric Rend He can agument his physical blows with eletricity. When doing this his pink-ish red eltricity is launched from the desired areas giving him a mid ranged attack. His Tail is especially deadly when doing this as he can impale and slice mutliple oppoents at once. He can also summon lightning strikes while doing this making being to near him even more dangerous and touching him leads to nothing but a painfull potentially life ending shock. Bullet Bolts He can shoot a pink-ish red eletric bullet shaped energy bolt from his claws. He can alter how strong they are from stunning an opponent or going straight through them with pinpoint accuracy. Lightning Tether wires He produce pink-ish red eletric wires with the ability to cling and if need be eletricute anything they latch on to. He can produce multipe wires at once and can create a tightwire like web. Anything cuaght in it is shocked to death and only eletric users are safe from its effects.Probably the most deadly thing he can do with them is attach these wires to his victims nervous systems and control them against their wills like a puppet he can even do this with coprses but only when hes bored. Overload Lash A stronger charged version of his lightning tether. He can only produce one from each hand at a time but the trade off for only being able to make to is that they are far more destructive. These whips can slice through earth and metal like butter and reach increadibly long distances. Charged Electricity By charging his breath he can shoot a much more powerful beam of electricity that can spear an enemy. He can also adjust the effects of the beam from spearing to causing massive explosions on impact. He can shoot a grand version of this beam by charging it from his claws and tail. This is one of his deadliest attacks and very few can wistand it. Electric Shield He can use his element to create a shield around him that will absorb elemental and physical attacks, and strengthen his own. When fully powered a pink-ish red eletric current can be seen constantly going up and down his body and his physical strength gets a massive increase alongside his other abilities. This along side his sheild he can enter a state where hes completly immune to physical harm and some elements. Weapons such as swords or arrows melts or catch ablaze on contact and,Water, earth, wind and fire are repeled by the energy field around him. Lightning Fury When enraged or just in the mood to cause an obscene amount of destruction Phantom can unleash enourmous Pink-ish red lightning bolts from the sky that cause massive explosions to everything around him. Weaknesses Elemental Light. Backstory He is argubably one of the oldest darkers known but when or where he appeared has left this up for much debate, hes often admited he doesnt know himself. One thing is for certain is that he finally made himself known during bloody dawn. Phantom is an unusually powefull darker even by beta darker standards and is one of the best eletric users in the dark army. Even darkers of the same rank and skill level greatly respect him and nothing less than a guardian level darker/dragon can defeat him. Gallery Pl_phantom_by_dragonoficeandfire-d917trk.png|Concept art Notes *He uses his wires to play pranks on darkers and to play with his opponents feelings by using them on their allies. Which is rather strange due to not being a parasite. *His love for pupetry led him to seek out "the exhibit" a place hidden in a strange region which was held up by an elite darker named zanterrias.He often enjoy antagonizing zans partner abby out of amusment. *He is dangerously close to reaching gaurdian but whether he will or not is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Darkers Category:Normal Category:Beta